User talk:McJeff/Archive3
I can also be reached at My Wikipedia talk page. User talk:McJeff/Archive1 Saw a funny fight on Bully earlier. Algernon vs Ray. Algie attacked Ray because some Bully sprayed a nerd tag on the wall in the TV Room. Algernon attacks Ray instead and we get a fight. I decided to watch and I intervened since Fatty was going to, So I beat Fatty down and let Algie and Ray fight. You know how useless Ray is at fighting with his shoves. He beat Algernon easily, but what made me laugh was the comment Algie stated while knocked out on the floor. "You're just a big bully" he goes. Every fight I've seen Algernon been in, he has lost easily. Dan the Man 1983 16:24, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia. Seriously, you ever thought about leaving Wikipedia? Dan the Man 1983 06:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Plenty of times, but it's a point of pride that I won't let the annoying pricks like Robbie J and Seriulcomma drive me away. McJeff 22:01, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Haha cool enough. I left cause Wikia is better IMO. Dan the Man 1983 22:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Just a fun question. When you're given the errand by Algernon to get his stolen jacket. Who do you think took it from him? Dan the Man 1983 02:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) McJeff's IP whatever. 13:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Forum. I was thinking maybe you can set the forum up since I tried but it wouldnt work, So maybe you can give it a try. I want a place on here where users can talk about Bully. Dan the Man 1983 22:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :If you decide to try it, Instructions can be read here . Dan the Man 1983 22:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) You was right It is a knee to the back of leg too. Always look to me as if it was a knee to the stomach. I remember Jimmy doing it to a Jock and I though damn a knee in the midsection has got to hurt.(never been knee'd there personally). But I saw it yesterday while Jimmy and Russell were doing a daily beat down on the Jocks, It was to Juri and I thought he won't be wrestling for a week LOL. How are things with you anyways? Dan the Man 1983 12:21, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Been a busy boy. 20 or so edits in the past 24 hours, dayum. Keep up the good work. Dan the Man 1983 20:52, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Forum update. I just messaged JoePlay a request to help with making a new forum for this Wiki. So hopefully a forum will be up and running soon. We need that forum for off topic discussions. Dan the Man 1983 06:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) My New Xbox 360 I thought I'd never buy another one of these, but I did. My brother was short on funds, so me and him did a deal on his Xbox 360. So great to play Godfather and GTA 4 again. I just orderer Bully SE cheap from Amazon for £17. Just wondering if you have played it yet? How are things with you anyways dude? Dan the Man 1983 20:25, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Yo dude. I have heard of efedding, but never bothered with it to be honest. Everything is cool with me, although I miss Christina terribly. She is back in 2 months, so I'm counting the days. I speak to her on the phone everyday, but it ain't the same. I'm gonna take her to Cyprus in January to see her grandparents. Do you still watch any pro wrestling. I watched a WWE PPV the other day and it bored me a little. Good luck for your new classes, I wish I went into further education, but my illness was terrible then. Anyways welcome back to the wikia, not much happening here, so I've been over the London Underground wikia, doing some station articles. Dan the Man 1983 19:23, 10 September 2008 (UTC) johnny vincent hi i was just wondering if you could put on johnnys page witch girls like him and before i think i herd one of the nerds i think say that johnny wanted to join the army i think and if you al ready have it on the page will you tell me thanks Bully Scholarship Edition. Mine arrived today in the post. Dude if you ever get a next generation console, then get this game. It is wicked. I'll add more 2 cents later. Dan the Man 1983 10:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Okay here is my 2 cents. First of all the graphics, makes the school more life like and less cartoon, same goes for the students. Christy and Pinky look better life like, and Eunice well is still gross LOL. The graphics are wicked in detail, the lockers, floorboards in dorm, ground outside, everything looks much better and life like. :New classes are good too, Biology I failed LOL first go, Maths is easy and Geography(my best subject in real life) is fun. :My favourite new feature is the fact that you don't have to pass Art 4 for a full on kiss with the girls. Dan the Man 1983 10:09, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::You're also good at geography? Cool. I'm saving up for a Wii, and I'm totally getting Scholarship Edition when I get one. McJeff 15:41, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah Geography, History and Gym class were my favourite subjects in high school. I haven't had any interest in getting a Wii, My girlfriend Christina has one and she said they are good. Dan the Man 1983 16:48, 13 September 2008 (UTC)